Vanessa Santoro
Vanessa first appears at Kendra Sorenson and Seth Sorenson's home. She had been sent to pick them up and take them to Fablehaven, away from Errol, who claims to be an ally, but ends up being a member of the Society of the Evening Star. Vanessa was a member of the Knights of the Dawn. She is presented as a keeper of magical creatures. She later turns out to be a narcoblix, which is a species of blixes who can control people whom they have previously bitten when they sleep or become unconscious. She gains trust from everyone and says that she's Kendra's "Pen-pal" by giving her an Umite candle so they can write each other secret messages. She is a traitor and a member of the Society of the Evening Star. Vanessa has black hair and Seth kind of had a crush on her in the beginning, although he gets over it after she is revealed as a traitor. Later, Bracken reveals that she has a crush on Warren. Rise of the Evening Star Along with Errol, she is assigned by the Sphinx to retrieve an artifact from a preserve. Vanessa temporarily joins forces with Kendra and Warren in the inverted tower in order to defeat the guardian cat and secure the artifact another. After she admits she should be punished, she is imprisoned in the Quiet Box in the dungeon of Fablehaven so that she cannot control anyone whom she has bitten. Before she is put into the quiet box she leaves a message for Kendra, telling her more about the Sphinx. Grip of the Shadow Plague In the third book she is released for a short time in the hopes of gaining information from her. She tells them nothing, but she is willing to spill for her freedom. In the fourth book, she is freed by a Stingbulb copy of Maddox Fisk, but chooses to help the Fablehaven caretakers capture the imposter and press him for information at the same time giving up several opportunities to rejoin the Society, return critical information to the Sphinx,althou she later hates the Spinx. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary She is given a cell phone and is allowed to live in a cell with some efforts to make her comfortable while she uses her powers to take control of Society members she's bitten to gain information. However, this freedom comes with a warning. If she takes control of Stan, Ruth, Tanu, Coulter, Seth, Warren, Dale, or Kendra (whom she could never control in the first place) they would take it as a clear sign of where her loyalties lie and kill her. She does however break this rule and takes possession of Tanu, saving the expedition at Wyrmroost from Glommus, but given the circumstances, her intentions and the results of doing so, it's overlooked, though they still remain wary of her. Vanessa also reveals some of the inner workings of the Society, including how the Sphinx was always its leader, and claims to hold a secret so great it would likely buy her her freedom and she cannot reveal it just yet. Keys to the Demon Prison In book 5, Doren and Newel think Vanessa is really hot. It is hinted that Vanessa likes Warren. She assists Seth in finding The Singing Sisters Category:Blixes Category:Villains Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters